User blog:Truth™/Djinny
She is an human girl with Genie Physiology she can grant wishes and she is Lady Fujin's royal servant. Personality She is nice but lazy but she loves to talk and boss people around Abilities and Powers Desert Manipulation-She can make an huge dessert out of nothing and control it and she has omnipotence while using this. Cloth Manipulation-She can control cloth to fight and cloak with. Compass Physiology-She can turn into an compass so she can find her way around the omniverse.She controls the electromagnetic field around the solar system. Supernatural Beauty-She is very beautiful she can control hearts of anyone who sees her. Elven Physiology-She is part elf she has poweful and she Magic which she can use at any time and Linguistic Magicshe can cast any verbal spell with ease she has also Supernatural Beauty her enchantress like beauty gives her control over men's heart. Enhanced Athleticism-She has an well built physique and can do amazing feats. Writing Manifestation-She can make events in book manifest into the real world and can trap people in the book. projecting bones out from the skin-She can make spikes out of her body to fight and protect herself. applying pressure-By appling pressure to said bones she can make electricity and control it and blast waves of it gaining Electricity Manipulation. increase or decrease density, weight-With the power of bone manipulation she can also change her density to so she can walk on air or sink to the bottum of an abyss. Cell Manipulation-She has many uses for this like make an new body or make an potent disease or even make an new arm. Space-Time Manipulation-She can do many things with this like time travel or make you age until yo die even make gravity.Even change an subjects age.She can warp time around an object. Subatomic Manipulation-She can make new objects and chemicals out of this and can break down matter right before your eyes and can create an black whole or nuclear explosion. Matter State Manipulation-She can make an liquid into an solid or make and solid into an liquid to escape from an prision or make water walkable. Physics Manipulation-She can an car impact not kill you or make an tap on the shoulder break your arm off. All Enhancements-She has many physical and mental enhancments that make her hard to kill. Biological Manipulation-She can do many things with this power like VooDoo and idenity shift. Boundary Manipulation-She can control all the boundaries in the omniverse allowing her absolute immortality. Oneiric Unity-She can wish anything in her dreams into the real world.She basically controls and can project dreams into the real world. Age Manipulation-She can change her age or your age making you age backwards or make you too old to live. Law Manipulation-She can get rid of any type of law in the omniverse or change them even make them. Sexual Inducement-She has Meiosis Manipulation via this she can turn men into stone and make them act like dogs if she wanted she even has Breast manipulation via this she can even make the ener lust of people rise to the serface and ahe gains strenght and speed from this. Weakness She can tire out if not careful Category:Blog posts